


His True Intentions

by PrinceHwallie



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceHwallie/pseuds/PrinceHwallie
Summary: On a seemingly perfect day, Younghoon returns to his home, only to find the most horrifying sight in front of him. He falls down onto his knees and bawls his eyes out. What had happened that day?.
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon
Kudos: 12





	His True Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall, it's me again. I'm sure yall are wondering why I have such sad stories and let me tell you. I don't know either. I guess I'm just a very sadistic person. But anyways hope yall enjoy.

Younghoon never expected to see this. Ever. In his whole life. 

What his sight made him see was gruesome, hideous. Something so sinister, it had Younghoon in shock. 

In front of him was his fiance, Q. 

Dead. 

The said man on the ground was lifeless. Lifeless. His green hair was messy and scattered in various places, stained with dried blood. His brown eyes were wide open and held a tinge of sadness. His usually pink skin was now pale, like a piece of white paper. His face held an expression, mouth wide open and eyes gouged in shock. As if he had screamed when all this happened. 

His clothes, a giraffe onesie which was once bright, was now dull, dirtied, and bloody. His body was laid straight, with a trail of scattered blood on the floor from the stairs to his current location, as if he was dragged down from the stairs into the living room. And the smell. The smell was the most rancid, metallic-like thing Younghoon had ever smelt. 

It was evident that his body was mutilated. There were lacerations on his face, neck, and hands. Blood streamed down his body like a waterfall and pooled up on the floor. 

Younghoon was shocked. He couldn't believe this. 

He had just called his fiance an hour ago, asking him if he was ok, to which Q responded with a laugh and a 'yes', reminding Younghoon to stop being so worried about him. 

Younghoon broke down and sobbed loudly, alarming his neighbor, New, who barged into his house, asking him if he was alright. But before he could speak, New saw Q's deceased body on the floor and Younghoon hugging it while crying, which made him gasp and quickly run to Younghoon to comfort him. 

"I'll call 911", New said and hurriedly rushed to the telephone and dialed in the number.

-

Younghoon watched as the paramedics put his fiance's body on a stretcher and took him to the hospital. Younghoon wanted to cry again. The love of his life, his future-husband was dead and he could do nothing, but cry about it. Younghoon regretted his decision of going to his office. He wished he had just stayed at home and spent his day like any normal day with his Q. He wished Q stopped him in the morning.

-

"Should I go or should I not?", Younghoon asked his fiance, Q, who was helping him tie his 'tie'.

"You 100% should", Q responded, tightening the tie and pulling his lover closer to his face to kiss him for the last time, before he left. 

"But I wanna stay in with you, you know, we can cuddle and watch your favorite horror movies, while eating some chicken and then we can have sex", Younghoon said, emphasizing the last part.

"As much as i would love to do all of that, you should go".

"And maybe if you finish fast, then when you come home, we can have loads of sex, alright?", Q asked, while smiling at his fiance who was pouting.

"Fine, but we better have it until tomorrow morning", Younghoon said, with commitment to his words.

"Okkk, now go or you'll be late", Q said, while pushing Younghoon out the door and blowing a kiss at him, who catched the kiss in response, making Q giggle.

\- 

"I should've stayed", Younghoon whispered to himself, but New had heard it.

"What?', New asked in response, after finally calming Younghoon down.

"In the morning, I was hesitant of going to my office, but Q made me go".

"If I knew something was wrong, then I would've stayed, but I didn't", Younghoon said, while hitting himself in frustration and sadness, making New hug him.

"Don't worry, he's in a better place now", New whispered in Younghoon's ear, rubbing his hand on his back.

But little did Younghoon know, the true intentions behind New's words. 

If only he saw New's smirk, which gave it all away.

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY GUYS. SORRY FOR KILLING Q. I LOST MY MIND WHILE WRITING HIS DEATH SCENE. POOR YOUNGHOON. And New. What were his true intentions, can yall guess?. Anyways that's for this post, byeeee💚.


End file.
